Previously, the applicant submitted an invention patent application named as “Vacuum Glass Sealing Device” to China Patent Bureau, and the application number is 201010555370.3. The structure of the vacuum glass sealing device is shown in a FIG. 1. The vacuum glass sealing device comprises an air extraction table 1, an upper pressure plate 2 and a heating device 4; the air extraction table 1 is provided with an accommodating groove 7 for placing a glass plate to be sealed and an air extraction port 6 communicated with the accommodating groove 7; in order to reliably connect the upper pressure plate 2 and the air extraction table 1, the upper pressure plate 2 is also provided with an annular pressure plate 3; and the pressure plate 3 is fixed with the air extraction table 1 through a plurality of clamping flanges 5. During working, the upper pressure plate 2 is directly covered and pressed on the glass plate 8 to be sealed in the accommodating groove 7, the glass plate 8 to be sealed is sealed in a closed space by air-tightly connecting with the air extraction table 1 around the periphery of the accommodating groove 7, then the closed space is vacuumized through the air extraction port 6, the part to be sealed on the glass plate to be sealed is heated by using the heating device 4 from the exterior of the closed space after the required vacuum degree is achieved, and air-tight sealing of the sealed part is completed by a metal welding process.
When the above sealing device is used for processing vacuum glass, a plurality of glass plates forming the vacuum glass are mutually assembled together according to the vacuum glass structure before sealing, the clearance formed at the vacuum space in the vacuum glass is only about 0.2 mm, and the small slit has low conductance and seriously blocks the escape of air molecules when vacuumizing, so the sealing device still has the defects that the vacuumizing time is long and it is difficult to achieve high vacuum degree.